Jessie The Telekinetic Cowgirl
by fanfic trap
Summary: (Some chapters takes place during Toy Story 3), What if Jessie had the abilities to move any object with her mind? She is gifted with a power that she never experience. And she knows that the more she uses it, the more abilities she'll get.
1. The First Sign of Telekinesis

_Chapter 1: The First Sign of Telekinesis_

Andy was leaving for college and he's putting all of his toys in a garbage bag, except for Woody. Andy is taking Woody to college. He took the bag up to the attic, but he began to help his, Molly, and left the toys on the floor. Andy's Mom comes by and sees the bag of toys on the floor. She picks them up and takes it outside.

Woody saw the whole thing and starts to save his friends. He ran outside to the front yard.

* * *

Outside of Andy's house, the garbage truck comes by and throws all the trash in the back of the truck. Woody sees the garbage bags being crushed and now he is horrified by it, now that crushed all of the toys. But when he looked back, he sees the toys crawling to the garage in a blue recycling bin. Woody was in relief and rush to the toys.

The toys got out of the recycling bin.

"Andy threw us out" said Slinky

"Like we were garbage" said Hamm

"Junk" said Mr. Potato Head. "He called us 'Junk'"

"I've should've seen this coming!" said Jessie, looking and feeling all furious. "It's Emily all over again!"

As Jessie threw her hands back, all of the toys came flying off the ground backwards and landed back on the ground, except for Jessie. Jessie turned around and sees her friends in pain. She run towards and got them up. As they all got up, Jessie turned back around and looked at the palms of her hands. She doesn't know it was herself or something else.


	2. What She's Capable Of

Chapter 2: What She's Capable Of

All of the toys were at a Day Care Center called Sunnyside. They were in the Caterpillar Room by a purple teddy bear named Lotso that smells like strawberries. Woody said that he can't stay in Sunnyside and that he's has to go back to Andy. But the others said that Andy has grown up. Woody has left them in Sunnyside but they just found that Sunnyside is not safe.

_**(Nighttime)**_

All of the toys, besides Buzz, were near the door of the Caterpillar Room. They hear a echo scream that sounded like Buzz. Mrs. Potato Head took out her eye and slide it down the door and looked out of the hallway. Then, she started to see Andy. But she realized that her other eye was left behind in Andy's room.

* * *

In Andy's room, she sees Andy going out of the attic and he was looking the toys.

* * *

The toys realized that Woody was telling the truth and nobody believed him.

Coming out of the bathroom was Lotso, Ken, Big Baby, and a couple of other toys.

"How you all doing the fine evening?" said Lotso

All of the toys rushed to Lotso and spoke to him.

"Oh, thank cheddar" said Jessie. "Have you seen Buzz?"

"There's been a mistake" said Mrs. Potato Head. "We have to go"

"Go?" said Lotso. "Why, you just got here! In the nick of time, too! We were runnin' low on volunteers for the Little Ones! They just _love _new Toys, now don't they?"

"Love?" said Mr. Potato Head. "We've been chewed! Kicked! Drooled on!"

"Just look at my pocketbook!" said Mrs. Potato Head

"Well, here's the thing, Sweet Potato" said Lotso."You ain't leavin' Sunnyside"

"Sweet Potato?!" said Mrs. Potato Head. "Who do you think you're talking to? I have over thirty accessories and I deserve more respec-"

Lotso yanks off Mrs. Potato Head's mouth off.

"Hey!" said Mr. Potato Head. "No one takes my wife's mouth! Except me! Give it back, you furry air freshener!"

"C'mon, guys" said Jessie. "We outtie"

"Whoa, Missy!" said Lotso. "You're not going anywhere"

"Well, I got something that you've never seen before" said Jessie as she kept on walking. "Or I think I do"

As she kept walking, She bumped into Buzz. Rex rushed towards Buzz. But Buzz started to attack everyone except for Lotso and Lotso's buddies. Buzz and Lotso's gang dragged the toys to wire-mesh cubbies. They were all put in the cubbies.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Mr. Potato Head as Big Baby was holding him. "Let go of me you drooling doofus!"

"Wait!" said Lotso. "I think this Potato needs to learn himself some manners! Take him to The Box"

Big Baby left with Mr. Potato Head to The Box. Then, Barbie was thrown in a cubby, thanks to Ken.

"Lightyear!" said Lotso. "Explain our overnight accommodations"

"Yes, sir" said Buzz. "Prisoners sleep in their cells! Any Prisoner caught outside their cell spends the night in The Box! Roll call at dusk and dawn! Any Prisoner misses roll call spends the night in The Box! Prisoners do not speak unless spoken to! Any Prisoner talks back spends the night-"

"In The Box" said Jessie. "We get it"

As Jessie threw her hands out in front of them, Buzz, Lotso, and Lotso's gang were flying off the floor, yelling, and landed hard on the floor. They all got up from the floor, looking confused. Lotso walked up to the toys.

"Listen up, folks!" said Lotso. "We got a way of doing things here at Sunnyside! If you start at the bottom, pay your dues... Life here can be a dream come true! But if you break our rules, step outta line, try to check out early? Well... You're just hurtin' yourselves. Y'all get a good night's rest! You got a full day of play time tomorrow"

Buzz was left in charge to keep an eye on the toys. Jessie looks at her hands again and trying to figure out what's going on with her.

_**(Dawn)**_

The toys were still in the cubbies in despair. Hamm was playing a harmonica and Buzz bangs on Hamm's cell.

"Quiet, musical hog!" said Buzz. "Knock it off!"

Hamm stopped and sighed. Jessie sees Bullseye in despair.

"Oh, Bullseye" said Jessie. "I miss Woody, too. But he ain't ever comin' back"

Jessie looks at a star-like object. Then, she looks at her hands. She may think that she might caused an impact on the toys but she's got to be sure.

She puts her hands in front of the star-like object. As her hands were in front of the object, the object started to levitate. And as it was levitating, Jessie turned her hands into balls of fists, which made the star object break into tiny pieces. Jessie looked at Buzz, to make sure he didn't hear anything. Luckly, Buzz and no one else heard her too. Jessie looked back at the pieces and she was making them levitate and flying around her cell at the same time. Jessie was enjoying her abilities and decided to keep it a secret from everyone. She knew this power she has is called "Telekinesis", meaning that it's the ability to move objects within the mind of the someone.

Bursting out the bathroom door was Lotso and his gang. Jessie dropped the pieces before they came by.

"Rise and Shine, Campers" said Lotso

"Commander Lotso, sir!" said Buzz. "All quiet. Nothing to report"

"Excellent, Lightyear" said Lotso. "Come on, we need you back at Star Command"

"Wait!" said Mrs. Potato Head. "What have you done with my husband?"

"Big Baby" Lotso answered

Big Baby came by and threw Mr. Potato Head on the floor.

"Oh my God" said Mr. Potato Head. "It's was all a bunch of sand and a couple of Lincoln Logs"

"I don't think those were Lincoln Logs" Hamm replied

"Y'all get ready" Lotso answered. "Yo got a play-date with destiny"

Lotso, Buzz, and their gang left the Caterpillar Room. Jessie took out her hand and slowly turned her hand into a fist, which made a toy car, that's behind her, being crushed into a ball.


	3. A New Ability

_Chapter 3: A New Ability_

All of the toys were groaning on the floor because of the playtime. As Jessie got up, she began to sense something. She knows that Woody's here.

"Psst" said a voice. "Hey, guys". The voice was Woody.

All of the toys ran to Woody to a toy house and Bullseye gave Woody his hat back.

"Where's Buzz?" Woody said

"Lotso did something to him" Rex replied

"He thinks he's a real space ranger" said Slinky

"Oh no" said Woody

"Oh, yes" said Hamm. "The return of the Astro-Nut"

"My God" said Jessie. "Woody, we were wrong to leave Andy. I was wrong"

"Jessie's right" said Mr. Potato Head. "She's was wrong"

"No, no" said Woody. "It's my fault for leaving you guys. From now on, we stick together"

"But Andy's leaving for college" said Slinky

"College!" Jessie exclaimed. "Fight the power! We gotta get you home before Andy leaves tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" said Hamm. "But that means-"

"Yep" Woody replied. "We're busting outta here tonight"

"What?" said Mrs. Potato Head. "Impossible"

"But there's no way outta here" said Rex

"No, there is one way out" said Woody before he looked outside the window. "One way"

Jessie knows what Woody is talking about and his plan to escape Sunnyside because Jessie's telekinetic powers made her a telepathic, meaning she can now read minds and start communications from her mind to another. Thanks to her psionic powers, she can use them to escape Sunnyside.

* * *

**Review, people!**


	4. Telekinetic Help

_Chapter 4: Telekinetic Help_

All of the toys were in their cells, following Woody's plan.

Big Baby took Mr. Potato Head in The Box, Woody and Slinky were trying to get rid of The Monkey, and the others were getting Buzz.

Rex and Hamm started a make-up fight to get Buzz's attention. Buzz gets them out of their cell. As Buzz told them to stop fighting, Jessie used her telekinesis by dropping a clear, plastic box at Buzz. Buzz was trapped in the box. Bullseye then gets a tortilla from a lunch box. Jessie slides it under the door to the playground. Jessie knocks in the window door and outside were body part pieces of Mr. Potato Head. He began placing all of the parts on the tortilla.

* * *

Woody and Slinky got rid of The Monkey and walked out. They get the key and slide it under the door to the Caterpillar Room. As the key slides through the Caterpillar Room, Jessie stops it with her foot Mrs. Potato Head looks out the window and sees the signal. Jessie aims the key to the keyhole and throws it. The key made it in and Jessie used her powers to turn the key and open the door and made it outside.

* * *

The Bookworm was getting the Buzz Lightyear Instruction Manual for someone. He gets the manual and hands it to someone wearing a spacesuit and space helmet. The space figure gets the manual and walks out.

* * *

Woody and Slinky were waiting for the space figure. The celling panel was opened and the space figure was standing there. The space figure took off the helmet, revealing Barbie as the space figure.

"Okay, how do we fix Buzz?" said Woody

Barbie shows Woody and Slinky the manual.

* * *

Rex and Hamm were standing on top of the plastic box with Buzz inside of it, who was trying to break and calling out for help.

"Give it up" said Hamm. "No one can hear you"

"What?!" said Buzz, in a muffled voice.

"I said no one can hear you"

"What?!"

"He said 'No one can-'!" said Rex

Hamm told Rex to be quiet and coming down was Woody, Barbie, and Slinky. Buzz finally broke free out of the box and the toys held Buzz down. They open the compartment and Woody tries to set the switch back but nothing works.

"Someone, look in the manual" said Woody

Hamm looks in the manual and reads it.

"Okay" said Hamm. "There should be a little hole under the switch"

Woody see the little hole under the switch.

"I see it" Woody replied. "Now what?"

"To reset your Buzz Lightyear, insert paper clip-"

"Rex, put your finger in there" Woody said

Rex places his finger inside the little hole.

"Caution, do not hold button more than five seconds"

After five seconds, Buzz's head was down and everyone looked shocked.

"It's not my fault" said Rex

Buzz popped out to life as the toys fell off of him. Then, Buzz started saying stuff in Spanish.

"_Bitácora Espacial. Me he despertado de hipersueño en un planeta extraño"_

"Now what did you do?" said Hamm to Rex

"I just did what you told me" Rex replied

"_Estoy rodeado por criaturas extrañas y desconozco sus intenciónes!"_. Buzz points his laser at Woody's head. "_Quién anda ahí? ¿Amigo? O Enemigo?"_

"Amigos" Woody replied. "We're all amigos"

"_Me debo haber estrellado, y se me borró la memoria. Han visto a mi nave espacial?"_

"We gotta switch him back" said Woody

"And how do we do that?" said Slinky

"I don't know" said Hamm, looking at the manual. "That part's in Spanish"

"We don't have time for this" said Woody. "C'mon"

"_Mi nave. ¿Lo encontraste? !Excelente!"_

* * *

Jessie, Bullseye, and Mrs. Potato Head were waiting inside a concrete pipe for the others. Woody, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Buzz, and Barbie arrived in the concrete pipe.

After a few minutes, they reached the trash chute. Woody tries to grab the handle to open the chute. But he couldn't reach. Jessie then used her telekinesis to open the chute. The chute was open and no one who how it opens by itself except for Jessie.

Woody was the one to go in the chute and he slide down to the end. He sees the dumpster lid is open.

"Okay, guys" said Woody. "Come down, but not all at once"

"What'd he say?" said Mr. Potato Head

"I think he said 'All at once'" said Hamm

Everyone came down all at once but Woody told them not to. They toys made it and Woody was about to fall into the dumpster. Jessie grabs him with her powers without anyone noticing and pulls him up, telekinetically.

"Slink, you think you can make it?" said Woody

"I might be old, but I still got a spring in my step"

Slinky got into a good position and across the dumpster and made it.

"Okay" said Slinky. "Climb across"

Suddenly, two pink paws stepped in front of Slinky. Slinky looks up and it was Lotso, grinning.

"You lost, little doggie" said Lotso

Lotso pushed Slinky off. Then, a purple octopus named Stretch was blocking the chute. And Big Baby was climbing down a long rope.

"Well, well, look who's back" said Lotso. "What you all doing? Running back to your kid? He don' want you no more"

"That's a lie" said Woody

"Is it?" said Lotso. "Tell me, Sheriff. If your kid loves you so much, then why is he leaving? Y'think you're special, cowboy? You're a piece of plastic. You were made to be thrown away"

Then, a garbage truck was heard by.

"Speak of the devil" said Lotso before he looked at the garbage truck and back at the toys. "Now, we need toys in our Caterpillar Room. And you all need to avoid that truck. Why don't you all come on back, join our family again"

Then, Jessie looks at the rope that Big Baby was climbing down on and used her telekinesis on it by raising the end of the rope and whip Losto's head. Jessie then ties the rope around Lotso's waist but suddenly, Lotso rips the rope off of him.

"If that's what you all want" said Lotso

Stretch tries to push the toys in but Ken came out of nowhere

"Barbie, wait!" said Ken as he ran to Lotso. "Don't do this, Lotso"

"She's a Barbie doll, Ken!" said Lotso. "There's a hundred million just like her!"

"Not to me there's not" said Ken

"Fine" said Lotso. "Why don't you join her?"

Lotso through Ken across the dumpster and was caught by Barbie. Then, Ken started to speak up.

"Everyone! Listen! Sunnyside could be cool and groovy if we treated each other fair! It's Lotso! He's made us into a pyramid and he put himself on top!"

"Anyone concur with Ken?" said Lotso

No one said a word and Lotso turned to the toys.

"I didn't throw you away. Your kiddid. Ain't one kid ever loved a toy, really! Chew on that when you're at the dump!"

"Wait" said Woody. "What about Daisy"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Lotso

"Daisy" Woody replied. "You used to do everything with her"

"Yeah" Lotso replied. "Then she threw us out"

"No" said Woody. "She lost you"

"She replaced us!"

"She replaced you" said Woody. "And if youcouldn't have her, no onecould! You lied to Big Baby and you been lying ever since!". Then, Woody takes out a heart-shaped pendant that said "Daisy" on it.

"Where'd you get that?" said Lotso

"She loved you, Lotso" said Woody

"She never loved me"

"As much as any kid ever loved a toy"

Woody throws the pendant and it landed in front of Big Baby. Big Baby picks it up and looks at it"

"Mama" Big Baby said

"What?" said Lotso to Big Baby. "You want your Mommy back? Shenever loved you! Don't be such a baby!"

Lotso takes the pendant away from Big Baby and throws it on the ground and smashes it into pieces.

"Push 'em in! All of 'em!" said Lotso to Stretch. "This is what happens when you dummies try to think! We're all just trash, waitin' to be thrown away! That's all a toy is!"

Without anyone noticing, Jessie used her telekinesis to levitate Lotso. As he was floating, Jessie looked down at the open dumpster and brought a lot of sharp and pointy objects and they were floating as well. Everyone, but Jessie, were shocked and confused about this and some think that Sunnyside is haunted.

Then, Jessie threw all the sharp and pointy objects at Lotso, telekinetically, and Lotso got stabbed. Jessie dropped Lotso into the dumpster and she telekinetically closed the lid of the dumpster. Everyone saw the whole thing but they don't know that Jessie did it.

"He's gone" said Rex

"Am I the only one here who thinks Sunnyside is haunted" said Ken

Just then, the garbage truck was about to come by. The toys began to run across the closed-lid dumpster. Until Woody sees the one of the aliens got stuck on the lid. Woody goes towards the three aliens. Woody lifts the lid for the alien. The alien got out. When the alien got out, Woody's foot leg was caught by Lotso. The toys sees Woody being dragged by Lotso and they went to go rescue him. Until the garbage truck came by and forks slide into the dumpster and lifts it. All of the toys jump on the dumpster to get Woody out. The dumpster went high up that the lid was opening but Jessie and Buzz saw Woody falling and the other toys fell in with him.

* * *

"Can you hear me?!" said Woody. "Is everyone okay?!"

"Of course not, you imbecile!" said Mr. Potato Head. "We're doomed!"

Woody got out from a pile of garbage and sees Buzz glowing.

"Everyone, go to Buzz!" said Woody as he went to Buzz

The rest of the toys went to Buzz as well. Until the hydraulic motor starts and a dumpster was dumping all of the garbage inside the truck.

"Against the wall, everybody!" said Woody as everyone started running.

Buzz can hear Jessie's voice and he went to go get her. He sees Jessie and he got her out. They started running as all of the garbage was being dropped in the truck. Until they look up and see an old TV set falling towards them. Buzz throws Jessie out of the way and the TV smashed Buzz. Jessie went to get Buzz out and she used her powers to raise the TV and throw it to the side.

"Dang, she's way beyond strong" said Hamm

The toys dragged Buzz to safety and look at him. Jessie tries to wake him up but he didn't. Until a bunch of beeping noises came from Buzz. Buzz woke up. Jessie was in relief that Buzz came back and his memory is back.

"Where are we?" said Buzz

"In a garbage truck on the way to the dump!" Rex replied

* * *

**Review, People! You guys are my favorites!**


	5. Newer Ability and Suspicious

_Chapter 5: Newer Ability and Suspicious_

The garbage truck arrived at the dump and the toys were inside the truck. The truck was dumping all the junk and garbage into a trash pit, including the toys. Then, all of the toys were being bulldozed to a conveyer belt. They all landed on the conveyer belt and they were entering in a dark tunnel.

"Oh, God!" said Mrs. Potato Head. "What do we do?"

"We'll be okay" Woody replied. "If we stay toget-"

Then, Slinky was pulled up to a magnet conveyor belt above. As well as a bunch of metal objects. The toys realized that's it a magnet. All of the toys try to step away from metal objects, until Woody sees a shredder that's shredding everything. Everyone grabs a metal object and was on the top conveyor. Then, Woody sees Lotso's hand and Lotso himself stuck to a golfing bag, reaching out for help. Woody and Buzz let go of their metal objects and ran to Lotso. Woody pulls out a golf club from the bag and he and Buzz jam it under the bag. The bag was lifted and Lotso got out. Woody, Buzz, and Lotso were pulled up to the magnet conveyer and they passed the shredder, alive.

"Thank you, Sheriff" said Lotso to Woody

"We're all in this together" said Woody. "Right guys?"

Woody sees the toys in front of him but they weren't there. Until he looks down and sees the toys on the lower conveyer belt. Woody, Buzz, and Lotso were dropped down to the lower conveyer belt.

"Woody! Look!" said Rex. "I can see daylight! We're gonna be okay!"

"I don't think that's daylight" said Woody

Woody knows that the end of the conveyer belt is a massive incinerator. Everyone started to make a run for it, but the conveyer belt was going fast. Lotso turns around and sees an emergency stop button, high on the wall. He goes to it and jumps and grabs on to the bottom rung. He calls out for Woody and Woody sees Lotso hanging on. Woody then sees the button. Him and the other toys run towards him and boost Lotso up. Lotso climbs up on the walkway and looks at the toys. Woody and Buzz tell Lotso to push the button. But Lotso refuses.

"Where's your kid now, Sheriff" said Lotso before he runs off.

The toys are all tumbled off the belt and land on the garbage. They were all being sucked in slowly into the incinerator. They began climbing up but they couldn't. And there was no way out. They all didn't know what to do and they knew that this was the end for them. Everyone grabs each other's hand and closed their eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head held on to the three aliens. They were all about to be burned to their death. But they all didn't know that a massive portal appeared above them and they were all sucked into the portal. They were all sucked into the portal and they were gone as the Sri Yantra shape popped out as it a sound frequency noise.

_**(Andy's House & Room)**_

In Andy's bedroom, Buster was the only one in the room. Then, a portal appeared on the celling and coming out of the portal were all the toys. They have been all teleported into Andy's room, alive. All of the toys were in relief.

"We're alive! We're alive!" said Woody

"Okay, I can't take this anymore!" said Mr. Potato Head

"What's wrong?" said Woody

"Ever since Andy's going to college, everything's going supernatural!" said Mr. Potato Head. "First, we were flying off the ground!"

"Then, back at Sunnyside, a rope just tied up Lotso by itself" said Slinky

"And Lotso was stabbed a bunch of times as he was floating in mid-air" said Hamm

"And now, we've been teleported to Andy's room?" said Mr. Potato Head. "Something's not right here"

Jessie turns around, away from the toys. She now realized that it was her who saved the toys and herself. She now has a new ability called "Teleportation". Meaning that she can move from a place she in to another in less than a second. She then realized that the toys are getting suspicious. Just then, Buzz walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey" said Buzz to Jessie. "You okay?"

"Yeah" Jessie replied

Buzz walked to the other toys and Jessie still thinking of her psionic abilities as she said to herself.

"I've got keep this a secret"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review**


	6. Research

_Chapter 6: Research_

The toys started to live out their new life. Now that Andy's in college, they have been donated to a little girl named Bonnie. Also, Bonnie's 15-year-old brother, Jordan, (A/N: An OC I made), is good friends with Andy. The toys were going very well with Bonnie and they like it.

_**(11:46 PM)**_

Bonnie was sleeping in her bed and the toys were sleeping in random places. Jessie had to leave the room so she can learn and what to do with the telekinesis, teleportation, and other psionic abilities. She already snuck out of Bonnie's room and she was lucky that no one heard and saw Jessie sneaking out.

She went on the computer and went on Google. She started to type "Telekinesis" on Google. She clicked "Enter" on the keyboard and on the screen, it shows 527,630,000 results of telekinesis, until she sees in one of the results that caught her attention. She sees the description and she reads it quietly.

_"Psionics is the umbrella term of all psychic abilities, such as telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, etc."_

She clicked on it and it shows a list of all psionic abilities. She clicked on each named of one of the abilities and it shows the information of each ability. When she clicked on "Teleportation", it said that in the ability of teleportation, there is also telekinetic teleportation, meaning to move and teleport and object from one place to another. Kind of like teleportation.

Jessie looks at a red pen on the table and was starring at it. As she was starring at it, the pen was being sucked into a portal. It was then sucked into the portal and the Sri Yantra shape popped out as it made a sound frequency. Then, she sees a portal popping out and out came out the pen Jessie teleported and it was rolling to the door.

Jessie now realized that she can now teleport objects, people, herself, etc. She was loving her psionic abilities, bit she has to keep it secret from the others. She can't and won't let her friends know about her powers. They'll never understand.


	7. Secrets and Flying

**This chapter takes place after the Toy Story short film, Hawaii-something.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Secrets and Flying

Jessie was walking to the hallway of Bonnie's house to look for Barbie.

"Psst" said a voice. "Jessie, over here"

Jessie looks behind a table and sees Barbie waving at her. Jessie runs to her.

"What?" Jessie replied

"I have something you need to know" Barbie said

"I know" said Jessie. "You know that I have psionic powers and you and Ken have Aerokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, and Pryokinesis"

"How do you know?" Barbie replied

"I'm a telepathic" Jessie said. "I can read your mind"

"So, does this mean you, me, and Ken have superpowers?" said Barbie

"Yep" Jessie replied

Jessie and Barbie were walking down the hall to find Ken. As they were walking, Jessie got hit in the head softly by a crumpled piece of paper. Jessie and Barbie look up and see Ken, who is flying.

"Ken" said Barbie. "You're flying. You're actually flying"

Ken was dropped down slowly and feet touched the floor.

"Okay, let's see if I can fly" said Jessie

Jessie got into a good position and uses her telekinesis to levitate herself and fly on her own. As she was focusing, her feet were off the floor and she was levitating.

"Oh my God!" said Jessie as she was going up. "I'm flying! I'm actually flying!"

"I can fly too" said Barbie

Barbie uses her Aerokinesis to fly up to Jessie.

"I can fly too" said Barbie

"Wow" said Ken. "Why don't you two kiss while you're at it"

Jessie and Barbie giggled at Ken but they did what Ken said. Barbie and Jessie pressed their lips together and started to make out for at least a minute. Ken used his Aerokinesis to fly up to them.

"Okay" said Jessie. "Now, we're all up here"

Just then, Jessie started to fly to the kitchen and Ken and Barbie follows them.

Jessie reaches the kitchen and starts flying around in circles and in random ways. Barbie turns on the sink and uses her Hydrokinesis to form the water into a ball. She turns off the sink and starts forming it into different shapes. Ken turns on the stove and the flame was on. He uses his Pryokinesis to pull the fire into a rope and turns off the stove. He forms the fiery rope into a fireball.

"Hey, Barbie" said Ken. "Try forming a water shield"

Barbie forms the waterball into a water shield. Ken throws the giant fireball at the shield and it hit the shield and the fire was gone and Barbie didn't get burnt.

"Hey, guys" said Jessie. "I think we should keep this a secret"

"I agree" Barbie replied

"Me too" said Ken

"Come on" said Jessie. "Let's get out of here before somebody sees us"


End file.
